


Anesthesia

by WakeUpDreaming



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Anesthesia, F/M, Family, Fluff, Hospital, Like saccharine fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9592904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakeUpDreaming/pseuds/WakeUpDreaming
Summary: Toby wakes up from surgery and has no idea who Happy is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Rose aka raredelightfulloveoak prompted me "Quintis + "You're pretty, maybe we shold go out sometime" "...we're married" " and I ran with it. Thanks dear!

Happy’s half spaced out staring at the third Fast and Furious movie when she hears Toby start to stir. The hospital chair is stiff and uncomfortable, but she wasn’t going anywhere tonight. “You okay?” she asks, leaning closer.

Toby’s eyes flicker open slowly as they search her face. With a slight slur, “Who’re you?”

She raises an eyebrow. “You don’t know?”

Toby smiles at her, the anesthesia clearly affecting his head. “No, but I want to.” She thinks the weird eye movement is supposed to be a wink. “You’re pretty,” he mumbles, “we should go out sometime.”

“We’re married,” Happy replies. “But thanks.”

Toby’s eyes widen. “What?”

“Married,” Happy repeats. She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t enjoying this. “See the ring?”

Toby reaches out and takes her hand, staring at the two rings. “There’s two?’

“Engagement and wedding day,” Happy explains. “You really don’t react well to anesthesia, do you?”

“I bet I react well to you, if you know what I mean.” Another one of those attempts at winking.

Happy can’t help it – she starts laughing. “If these are your ideas of decent pickup lines, I’m shocked we ever got together.”

The only way to describe that bizarre noise is a giggle. “You’re pretty.”

“You said that already.”

“I hope I say it every day,” he says. And then his expression changes. “You’d have such pretty babies.” He smiles. “We’d have pretty babies.”

“Gracie’ll like to hear that,” Happy scoffs.

Toby then promptly bursts into tears.

“What – what’s wrong?!” Happy ask. She’s ready to call for a nurse. “Doc, are tears normal post-appendectomy?”

“Do we have a kid?” he asks. “Is our baby named Grace?” He sniffles like a second grader. “Am I a dad?”

She blinks. “You’re crying over our daughter?”

“Can I see her?” He reaches out with both hands.

Happy pulls out her phone. “Grace is at home with my dad right now. Probably asleep. But, here.” She makes sure the screen is locked to the home picture – she doesn’t want Toby making any phone calls while this spaced out.

Toby stares at the picture reverently. “You’re gonna make fun of me so bad when I’m better, but we’re one cute family.”

Happy rolls her eyes. “Oh, believe me. I won’t stop mocking you for this.”

He babbles a little longer, talking nonsense about going to Coney Island soon and about an old episode of CSI, and then falls back asleep, hand holding Happy’s.

When he wakes up again two hours later, he’s looking a little less giddy and a little more in pain.

“How are you feeling this time?” Happy asks.

He shrugs. “Kinda hurts, but I’m okay.” He turns to her.  “I had no idea who you were when I woke up.” He rubs his eyes.  “How bad was I?”

“You started crying when I told you we had a kid,” Happy laughs. “And you called me pretty twice.”

He shrugs. “I’m not wrong.” He smiles at her, only slightly marred by a wince when he moves. “You record anything I did?”

She shakes her head. “Nah. Figured it could be between the two of us.” She leans in and kisses his forehead. “Next time, though, I’m recording everything. You’re hilarious.”

Toby laughs. “Good deal.” He runs his fingers through her hair. “You really are pretty.”

Happy smiles. “You said that already.”

“I hope I say it every day.”


End file.
